A Christmas on Mount Olympus
by LeahClearwater.Wink-wink
Summary: How the gods act around each other. friendships, non-friendships, bets, etc. I'll write more when people want more. r and r!
1. Demeter getting ready

A Christmas on mount Olympus.

I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS!!!!!!!!!

I just brought them together for Christmas!!!!!!!

**Demeter POV**

I couldn't believe Persephone talked me into this. I looked ridiculous, dressed in the outfit I was wearing. Aphrodite picked it out for me, so you know it's bad. For some reason she thought white gaucho pants and a red tube top said 'Christmas.' The Santa hat made sense after I lost a bet with Apollo (the god of oracles, smart choice, right?) and now had to go caroling with the muses. That was yet another day I counted myself lucky that I stayed in 15-year-old phase.

I looked at the flowers on my window ledge. they died.

My thoughts were interrupted when my green Quick fire started chanting the custom ring my daughter recorded for me.

_Heyyyyyyyyyyyy Demi, it's Seph. Pick up the phone now! You are keeping me waiting..._

I picked up my phone.

"Hey, Seph, I'm almost done. Are you and Hades on Olympus yet?"

"No, but we're coming right now. And you better be there when I get there or I'll tell Hermes you have a crush on him again."

"Well, we wouldn't want that, now would we. On my way."

"Bye."

"Bye." I hung up my phone and clipped it and its holder on the waist of my pants. I took one more look at myself and sighed. _Just another Christmas with family, yay, _was my last thought before I turned in those white torture devices most girls call heels, and left my house.


	2. Return of the dead

I do not own Percy Jackson, I just brought them together for Christmas!

**Demeter POV**

Walking into the empire state building, I was getting more bruises on my feet with each and every step. Even though it's physically impossible for me to get bruises, I felt them coming on. I hated taking the human way up to Olympus, but Aphrodite told me to because god-speed could 'ruin my hair.'

The dude at the desk knew who I was. He immediately put his magazine down and handed me the card to put in the security slot. I flashed him a quick smile and went to the elevators.

On the way up, I was thinking about how Artemis would respond when she saw me dressed like this. Probably something like. 'Demi, you are just giving in to be the stereotype girl. You shouldn't give in. We can be strong together.' I loved Missy, but she could really get a little annoying about the whole 'no guy' thing. Especially last year when she brought her hunters (and I mean ALL of them) to the party when there's supposedly a strict rule that states only demigods and full gods can come to the party. Whatever, that's my brother, Zeus's business to deal with.

Olympus was all red and white. They managed to get some snow on the ground even though it was easily seventy degrees outside.

The main building, where the thrones usually are, was decorated like how a school gym would be decorated for Christmas. There were silver and red streamers all over the ceiling. The walls were gray with white glittery paper snowflakes everywhere. I spotted Hera and Zeus taping some more up. I looked at the clock on my phone. I was about a half hour early. They turned around when they heard me and Hera yelled, "Oh, hey Demi. Would you mind growing the flowers in the garden outside? They keep wilting because of the snow. You look great, by the way. Aphrodite got to you?"

"Yeah, what can you do?" I yelled back. "And sure, I'll be right back."

When I was outside bringing flowers to life simply by looking at them, I heard a familiar voice say, "Hi, Mommy!"

I turned to see my daughter standing right next to wearing white jeans with lace down the sides and a red tank top that said 'let it snow' in white.

"Hey!" I gave her a quick hug. All the flowers suddenly stood up straight. I haven't seen her since October.

Behind Seph was her husband Hades. Although I have an everlasting grudge against him for kidnapping my daughter and keeping her in the underworld for five months a year, I was able to say something that sounded like "Hey hades." to him.

I noticed two kids standing behind Hades. I've never seen them in person before, but I knew who they were. Bianca and Nico Di Angelo, Hades kids. I started feeling guilty for not inviting my kids. I knew most of them had fathers to go to for the holidays, but I also knew that about six of them had no family and played Secret Santa with each other using presents from the camp store.

When Hades started heading inside, he said, "Hey Athena, Annabeth," To someone behind me. I turned around and, sure enough, came the goddess of wisdom and her daughter Annabeth Chase. Next to Annabeth was Percy Jackson, Poseidon's son. Both were wearing orange Camp Half-Blood shirts, a requirement to stop anyone inside from assuming there humans and drop them from the edge of Olympus.

I realized Nico and Bianca weren't going inside with their dad, they were waiting for their stepmom.

"Why don't you head inside, Seph. I know Hera wants to see you."

"Okay." She turned to the Di Angelo kids. "Come on." She said to them in a sweet voice. I saw why they prefered her over their own dad (as if I needed another reason.)

"Hey Athena." I said. "Annabeth, you look beautiful. How's your dad?"

"Fine, thank you, Lady Demeter.

"I'm not Lady Demeter, okay? I'm Demi." I winked at her. "Percy, how's your mom?"

Percy looked up from the snow. He'd been zoned out for the last minute or two. "Oh, um, good."

"Good. Let's go inside."

"Hey," Athena started. "Did I see Hades with Bianca?"

"Yeah." I answered, knowing what she was about to say next.

"But I thought she was-"

"Yeah, but Hades somehow got permission to bring her to human form for Christmas. I have no idea how."


End file.
